Stories for my son
by ninjanervana
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around Kagome and Inuyasha's son, featuring your fave characters! Major fluff, reviews please
1. A father's promise

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed happily, burying his nose in Kagome's hair. <em>'This is happiness. I have Kagome as my mate, we're living in our own hut in the Feudal Era, and we have a pup together. Even better pup seems to be sleeping through the night,' <em>he thought, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. They had both spent quite a few nights up with their son as he woke up crying. Kagome had told him it was normal for babies to wake up at night crying but it was still tiring. Just as Inuyasha began to fall asleep, a small cry reached his ears. Inuyasha got off of the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Kagome._ 'I spoke too soon,' _he thought as he lifted his son out of the cradle Kagome had brought back from her time. He wrapped him quickly in his haori and carried him outside, Tetsuaiga in hand.

"What's wrong Tashio?" Inuyasha asked softly, gently bouncing the baby boy as he paced back and forth in front of his house. "I thought you were gonna let me and your mom sleep tonight." Inuyasha ran his hand gently over his son's ears, carefully rubbing his ears. After a few minutes of rocking, Inuyasha's son finally stopped crying, looking up at his father. "You're not gonna fall back asleep anytime soon huh pup?" he asked, looking down at his son. "How about I tell you a story instead? You seemed to like my voice a lot when you were inside of your mom." Inuyasha sat on the ground, his back leaning against the wall as he cradled his son carefully.

Inuyasha looked up at the full moon, wondering what to tell his son. "You know when I was a little pup my mom used to tell me stories at night when I couldn't sleep. Your grandmother had the most soothing voice," Inuyasha said softly, smiling at the memory. "Even though other people didn't like me and your grandmother, she didn't care. She only wanted me to be happy and safe. Your mother and I will never let people hurt you like I was hurt," Inuyasha said fiercely, kissing his son's brow. "But what I wouldn't give to be able to introduce you to your grandmother. She would absolutely adore you Tashio. I think she'd be a lot like Kagome's mom, fussing over you and spoiling you. Another person to love and protect you."

He sat quietly for a moment, watching his son as he shook his little chubby fists. "You get your name from your grandfather you know. My father, InuTashio. Your mom actually picked it out. I didn't get to spend anytime with your father; I don't really know anything about him except what your grandmother told me. That's why I was a little worried when your mom said we were gonna have you. I didn't know anything about being a father; I was scared to mess up. I'm still scared. But your mom's a good mom; she'll be able to help a lot." Tashio cooed at Inuyasha, drawing a smile from him. "Guess you agree squirt." He tucked his haori more securely around his son, protecting him. "I don't know much about your other grandfather; that's a story you have to ask your mom. I've seen pictures of him in your grandmother's house. But I think he was a good guy. He helped raise your mom and she's amazing, isn't she?" Inuyasha smiled, his thoughts drifting to his mate. After a minute, he glanced down at his son, finally sleeping in his arms. "Sleep well Tashio; I'll have lots of stories to tell you one day."


	2. Holding the future

Sesshomaru looked down at the baby resting in his arms. _'My brother's son,' _he thought, watching the child curiously._ 'The future of the Inu demon race rests with this small child.'_

Sesshomaru had stopped by Kagome and Inuyasha's home earlier that morning, as he promised he would do periodically. To say Inuyasha was surprised when he said he wanted to spend time alone with Tashio was an understatement. Inuyasha was ready to take his head off. _'Though if Inuyasha wasn't protective of his pup he'd be a failure as a father.' _Luckily Kagome had calmed Inuyasha down, allowing Sesshomaru to spend time alone with Tashio. They sat beneath the Goshinboku, the very tree where Tashio's parents met years ago. "Pup," Sesshomaru said seriously, "I have important things to tell you." Tashio laughed in reply, shaking his tiny fists at Sesshomaru. "You are the future of the Inu demon race; you bare a heavy burden. Even though your father is a," Sesshomaru paused momentarily, remembering Kagome's threat about not saying anything she wouldn't in front of her son. Sesshomaru didn't fear her, but he would not bring her wrath upon him unnecessarily. "Although your father is a half demon and your mother is a human miko, you are very special." Tashio lay quietly in Sesshomaru's arms, his small fists clenching and relaxing. Curiousity over took Sesshomaru as he took Tashio's tiny fist in his hand, a smile tugging at his lips as he gripped Sesshomaru's finger tightly. "I wonder if you will be like your father and grandfather and take a human mate one day," Sesshomaru mused aloud. "Both of them took human mates, maybe you will too. It would be much better if you took a demon as your mate, but you will be just as stubborn as your parents I think. If you must take a human mate," Sesshomaru grimaced as he said this "at least pick a strong human. Well as strong as humans can be. Let her be strong like your mother. She's a powerful miko; she could purify your father if she chose to. Pick a mate who will help strengthen you and remain by your side."

Sesshomaru looked up at the swaying branches of the tree, wondering about his future as well as Tashio's. He was getting older, though not by demon standards. Still he had yet to take a mate; truly he did not desire to have a mate. He never desired anyone's company, save for Rin's when she behaved. To take a demon for a mate would make his life more difficult. He could never be as free as he was right now. Still part of him wondered what it would be like to have a mate after seeing the happiness Inuyasha had. He even wondered what it would be like to hold his own pup in his arms.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Tashio began to cry, fidgeting in his arms. "What's wrong pup?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the child. To say he wasn't a pro at taking care of children was an understatement. He could barely handle Rin and she was much older than Tashio. He tried bouncing Tashio in his arms like he had seen Inuyasha do once before getting up from the forest floor. Tashio stopped crying as Sesshomaru began to walk through the forest, his tears drying in the warm summer air. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, an irrational pride filling him at his ability to stop Tashio's tears. "Tashio one day you will become Lord of the Western Lands. Just like your father and I are, just like your grandfather before you and your ancestors generations before him. As you grow I will teach you the things you need to know, both about fighting and about our heritage. It is important to know where you come from. Your father doesn't much about your grandfather; he was just a pup when he died." Sesshomaru looked down at Tashio, surprised to find him sleeping peacefully. "Next time I come to visit I'll tell you about your grandfather." Sesshomaru walked slowly back to Inuyasha's home, savoring the quiet moment with Tashio.


	3. Brother's bonding

Kagome held Tashio in her arms as Shippo stood in front of her, telling Tashio stories about his afternoon playing with the village children. _'He is a good big brother,'_ Kagome thought as she smiled affectionately at her adopted son. "Hey Shippo, can you do me a favor and watch Tashio while I prepare dinner? Inuyasha's gonna be home soon and you know how hungry he can get."

"Sure Kagome," Shippo replied happily as Kagome placed Tashio in the baby carrier she had brought back from the future. She rustled Shippo's hair gently before she walked toward the fire pit to boil some water. "Tashio, I can't wait until you're older and we can go out and play together. Momma Kagome said I have to be really careful with you since you're still just a baby." Tashio shook his fists as he laughed, his dog ears constantly moving. "Your hands are so tiny," Shippo said softly, taking Tashio's hand in his. Tashio gripped his finger tightly, shaking it up and down.

"I'm glad I have you as a little brother Tashio. Now I have a whole family. I have you and Momma Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and Kirara and Kaede. We have a big family now. But i didnt always have a big family." Shippo sat quietly next to Tashio, his mind drifting back to the family he had lost. His mother died when he was really young; he couldn't even remember her. His father, though, he remembered vividly. He remembered the stories he had told him, the afternoons they had spent together, the day he had died.

"You know Tashio Momma Kagome and Inuyasha saved my life before." Tashio looked at him curiously, his hand in his mouth. Shippo gently pulled his fingers out of his mouth, smiling at his adopted brother. "It's true. My father was killed by bad demons and Kagome and Inuyasha protected me and defeated them. That's when they became my new family and I started traveling with them. Then we met Miroku and Sango too. So even though I lost my old family, I have a new one now so I'm not lonely." Shippo kissed Tashio's head softly, attempting to smooth the hairs that were out of place. "But you dont ever have to worry about that; you'll never be lonely. You have all of us to be with you and protect you. Especially me. I'm your big brother so I'm gonna make sure you're always safe and no one picks on you and you aren't sad. Inuyasha said that's what big brothers are supposed to do. And I'm gonna be the best big brother in the whole world to you cause you're the best little brother to me. We'll help protect each other, okay?" Tashio cooed in reply, Shippo taking it for a confirmation.

Kagome covered her mouth, her eyes welling with tears as she overheard Shippo. _'Oh Shippo,'_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha walked in the door.

"Hey Kagome, is food ready?" he asked before stopping abruptly in the doorway. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"No reason Inuyasha; I'm just really happy to have such a wonderful family," she replied, smiling as she turned toward them. "Shippo, bring Tashio. It's time to eat."


	4. Early Love

"I can't wait until we have our baby," Miroku said, watching as Sango rocked Tashio slowly. Sango and Miroku were babysitting Tashio as Kagome and Inuyasha caught up on some much needed sleep. Tashio still wasn't sleeping through the night, waking up every four hours crying. He was sleeping longer than most babies who were only a month old but it still had Kagome and Inuyasha exhausted.

"I can wait," Sango laughed, her hand resting on her rounded stomach. "Our baby still has a whole month at least left. For now we can just practice with Tashio." Sango smiled down at Tashio who slept quietly in her arms, his little dog-ears twitching slightly as he listened to the sounds in his sleep. "I wonder if we're gonna have a boy or a girl."

"What do you want?" Miroku asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well if we have a boy, he might be a little pervert like his father," Sango said dryly, looking at her husband. "But if we have a girl she'd be a tough little thing."

"Just like her mother."

"Maybe she'd fall in love with Tashio and they could get married one day. Then we'd really be family with each other," Sango said happily.

"I don't know, Tashio might be as stubborn as his parents when it comes to love," Miroku laughed. "Look how long it took Kagome and Inuyasha to even admit they liked each other."

"Well at least Inuyasha didn't go around asking every woman he saw to bare his children."

Miroku smiled sheepishly, looking around the room. "Hey look, Tashio's awake. I guess he heard us talking about his parents."

Sango smiled down at Tashio as he yawned, looking at both of them. "Shall we tell him a story about his parents?" Sango asked Miroku.

"What story should we tell him? We could always tell him about the nights when Kagome and Inuyasha used to sneak off together," he replied, stroking Tashio's cheek gently.

"I remember those days," Sango said with a smile. "You see Tashio we used to travel around collect the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama."

"And your parents were in love even if they wouldn't admit it. I mean everyone could see it. Even the people who met our group for the first time."

"So sometimes at night, your mom and dad would sneak away together for a while."

"I guess they thought we were sleeping," Miroku laughed. "Anyway they would go off together at and…you know."

Sango smacked Miroku, leaving a throbbing red handprint on his face. "It was nothing like that Tashio; don't let your Uncle Miroku's pervertedness get to you. Your parents just liked having the time alone. When they first started gathering jewel shards, it was just the two of them traveling. Later the rest of us joined so they didn't really get that alone time anymore."

"So they would sneak off together. We caught them more than once sneaking back into camp in the morning," Miroku said, peeling himself off the floor.

"So your parents have been in love a long time Tashio. Even if they didn't know it. Hopefully one day you find a love like your parents." As Tashio cooed in response, Sango's baby began to kick softly. _'Maybe you'll find your love even faster,' _she thought, smiling to herself.


	5. Meeting Grandma

"Kagome can we go already?" Inuyasha asked exasperated. He stood by the front door of their home, the baby bag by his feet as he held Tashio in his arms.

"One second Inuyasha, i just want to make sure i have everything we need," she replied.

"Keh, what more do we need? Just you, me, Tashio and whatever he'll need. Come on, let's just go. This is something you're gonna have to get used to pup," Inuyasha said, looking down at his sleeping son. "Your mom always takes forever to get ready. Kagome sighed, walking over to her impatient husband. Inuyasha slung the bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, his other hand holding his son. Tashio was only a week old and Inuyasha's demon instincts made him very protective.

"Let's go see Mom," Kagome said as they walked out of their hut.

"Mom, we're here," Kagome shouted as she opened the front door. "We've brought your grandson."

"Where is my grandchild," Mrs. Higurashi squealed, coming out of the kitchen as they walked into the living room. "If he isn't the cutest baby I've ever seen." Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome and Inuyasha quickly, her eyes focused on her sleeping grandchild. "Can I hold him?" she asked Inuyasha, knowing how protective he could be. Inuyasha nodded, carefully shifting Tashio into his grandmother's arms. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the couch, her face shining with joy. "What's his name?" she asked, looking up at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Tashio; he's named after his grandfather," Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her waist. When she first suggested naming Tashio after his father, he was surprised to say the least. And deeply honored to have such a considerate mate.

"It's a good thing I made slits in his hat," Mrs. Higurashi said, gesturing to Tashio's small dog ears fitting perfectly through the slits she had created in case her grandchild took after her son-in-law. "Tashio," she cooed, gently running a fingertip along his soft furry ears. "Beautiful baby boy." Tashio opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at the face he was unfamiliar with. "Hello little one," she said, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. "I'm your grandmother."

"Mom, I'm home!" Sota yelled as he opened the front door. He froze as he entered the living room, surprised to see everyone. "Kagome! Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"We brought your nephew to come visit you," Kagome replied, hugging him tightly.

"You had a boy!" he exclaimed, startling Tashio and making him cry.

"Stop yelling around Tashio," Inuyasha snarled as Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm the baby down.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly as Kagome smacked his arm. "I'm just so excited. I'm an uncle now," he said with pride. "Can I hold him?"

"Maybe after we all eat," Kagome replied, taking Tashio into her arms.

Mrs. Higurashi bustled around the kitchen, holding Tashio in her arms and humming softly. Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep right after lunch, catching up on the sleep they had lost since Tashio had been born. Sota had gone up to his room after lunch, whining about the amount of homework he had to do. Grandpa had been surprised when he came home from the market to find everyone at the table eating, even more surprised to see his great grandchild with dog-ears. But he had taken it better than they would have thought, holding Tashio and telling him about different herbs he should try when he was older. After lunch, he had gone outside to clean the shrine, a little spring in his step.

This left Mrs. Higurashi alone to fawn over her darling grandson. "Oh Tashio, you're such a good-looking boy," she cooed, smiling down at him as he watched her. "You definitely have your father's looks with your hair and ears. They are so cute! I always wanted to touch your father's but I knew he wouldn't like it." She gently ran a finger around Tashio's ears, laughing softly when it twitched slightly. "But you have your mother's eyes for sure. The same beautiful dark brown. You know I remember when Kagome was born; it was one of the happiest days of my life." She sat down at the kitchen table, cradling Tashio gently. "When the nurse handed her to me, I thought I would die of happiness. She was such a beautiful little girl even if she was a little bit fussy. You're a much calmer baby; perhaps you get that from your father. "

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, kissing Tashio's head softly. "I wish Kagome's father could be here to meet you; he would absolutely adore you. He'd be planning fishing trips and to teach you how to play baseball and how to ride a bike and all sorts of things you can't even do yet," she laughed. "But he'd love you so much. You'd be his pride and joy. You don't have Kagome's father and you don't have Inuyasha's parents either, but I'll do the best job I can as the only grandparent you have. I'll spoil you and play with you and just smother you with love. Because you deserve the best little Tashio." Tashio's eyes slowly drifted such, lulled by the voice that sounded so much like his mothers. "You will always be surrounded by love Tashio, I promise."


	6. Missing Family

They say babies are more perceptive to souls of the dead when they come back to the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Mr. Higurashi stood outside of his home, gazing up at the house where his loved ones slept. The souls of those who passed were allowed to watch the living world, but rarely were they allowed to come back and visit. The time they were given wasn't long and they could not be seen or felt by anyone. Still, it was the greatest gift they could be given: to be able to see the ones they loved up close.<p>

Mr. Higurashi passed through the front door, the layout of his house familiar even after being gone so many years. He walked up the stairs slowly, looking at the pictures of Kagome and Sota hanging on the wall. _'I should check up on all of them,' _he thought. The first room he entered was used to be the room he slept him, the room where Mrs. Higurashi slept alone. Mr. Higurashi sighed as he approached his sleeping wife, his heart filled with love and longing. Being apart from her was horrible but he would rather her be alive with his kids than dead with him. He tried to brush a stray piece of hair from her face, his hand passing through it. He smiled sadly, walking out of the room and into the next one.

Sota had kicked his blankets off the bed, a comic book laying ontop of his stomach as he snored quietly. Mr. Higurashi laughed, looking at how much his son had grown. He had watched over him the entire time and was very proud of the man he was becoming. He had worried the most about Sota who would feel his absence the most, but he didn't need to worry too much. Everyone looked after him.

Finally he entered Kagome's room, smiling as he looked at the bed. Sleeping peacefully was Kagome, her head on Inuyasha's chest as his arms encircled her. Inuyasha wasn't exactly the son-in-law he had expected; he didn't even know demons still existed. But after watching Inuyasha look after Kagome, he knew no one could love his little girl more. He never expected her to marry so young, let alone be a mother already, but you can't fight fate. This was the life Kagome was meant to live.

Mr. Higurashi turned to the basinet standing next to the bed. To say Mr. Higurashi was excited to see his grandson would have been an understatement; he was almost alive with happiness. "Hey champ," he said softly as he leaned over the basinet. Tashio slowly awoke at the sound of his voice, his mouth opened to yawn. "I guess you can hear me then. I'm your grandpa." Mr. Higurashi gazed at his grandson, a soft smile on his face. His grandson was definitely one of a kind with his silver hair and dog-ears. "You must take a lot after your dad huh?" he asked, trying to place his hand against Tashio's cheek. Tashio shook his little chubby fist, cooing at him. "I had to come visit you at least one time. I can't always be around, but I wanted you to know me somehow. Even if you won't remember it later. At least I will remember you." He longed to be able to lift Tashio into his arms, to cradle him against his chest and stroke his cheek and play with him. But it wasn't meant to be. "Tashio, I'll be watching over you always you know. I wish I could be around to teach you things and take you places like I used to do with your mom and uncle when they were little. But I'll be with you in spirit at least. Your parents will do a good job taking care of though; I know they will. Your dad seems like a great guy, I wish I got to know him too." Mr. Higurashi's form started to dissolve, signaling the end of his time on earth. "You have a happy life Tashio. Listen to your parents and be a good boy. And one day a long time from now, I'll meet you. But it won't be anytime soon. Good-bye Tashio." Tashio began to cry as Mr. Higurashi's form vanished, missing the warm, peaceful feeling that had surrounded him moments before.


	7. Author's Note

Hello readers! This is ninjanervana. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this or any of my stories and reviewed them or favorited it. It truly means a lot to me. I'm currently working on my last one-shot so hopefully it'll be up in another 2 days or so. So just thanks very much and keep reviewing, it makes we wanna write new things.

Also check out my other stories: The Snake Venom, Never Knew I Needed, Inuyasha's baby and It's almost time.


	8. Parents' love

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha as the late night air blew gently through their window. The entire house was quite, everyone fast asleep. Tashio slept quietly in his cradle besides Inuyasha and Kagome's bed, giving them the rest they so desperately needed. No one noticed the faint light coming from the corner of the room or the two forms that seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Aren't they the cutest thing?" Izayoi said softly, smiling at her husband.

"Our little boy has grown into quite a man," InuTashio replied, wrapping his arm around her waist like Inuyasha had done to Kagome a million times. "I never thought I'd get to see him again." InuTashio sighed, remembering his last moments. He had been killed shortly after receiving word that Izayoi had given birth to his son, Inuyasha. His biggest regret was not being able to see his son and hold him at least once. "I wish I could have protected you both," he said softly, looking at his wife.

"You protected us as much as you could," she replied, stroking his cheek gently.

"But I still left the two of you alone. I know how hard it was for both of you, especially for Inuyasha. I wish I could have been there to protect him from some of the world. He suffered too much."

"He died," Izayoi agreed, the memories of her son's life saddening her. "But he's happy now. He has a home and a mate and now he even has a son. His life had a difficult beginning , but he's happy now. And that's what matters." Izayoi moved to their bed, sitting on the edge of it. _'My little boy,' _she thought, smiling lovingly at Inuyasha. _'You've grown up so much. You've grown into a strong, honorable man and I am so proud of you.' _Inuyasha's silver hair was fanned out on the pillow, mixing with Kagome's black hair.

"Inuyasha picked a good mate, don't you think?" InuTashio said softly, standing behind her as he looked down at his son.

"He did. I'm glad he was able to find someone who truly loved him. I was worried about him being able to find someone because he's a half demon. I never thought he would end up with a miko though."

"Our son is full of surprises," InuTasio laughed. "I didn't think he would take a human for a mate."

"Why not? He's so much like his father."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Of course. Same beautiful silver hair, same adorable dog ears, same stubborn streak and curiousity. He's even taken a human for a mate and had a son. Your son is very much like you," she said, smiling at you. "Maybe your grandson will be like you too." Izayoi got up from the bed and moved to the cradle where Tashio slept peacefully, her husband close behind her.

"The future of the Inu race, our little Tashio." InuTashio gazed down at his grandson, his eyes shining with love. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have a grandson. He thought the Inu race would die with his sons. Sesshomaru showed no interest in taking a mate and Inuyasha had spent 50 years pinned to a tree. Even after Kagome had released him, they couldn't get their act together.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing?" Izayoi cooed. Tashio's ears were pressed gently against his head, his little hands gripping the blanket Kagome's mother made for him. "I'm sorry I can't be here for you Tashio," she said softly, kneeling beside the cradle. "I'm your grandmother Izayoi and I love you very much. You look so much like your father when he was just a pup."

"Does he?" InuTashio asked, leaning closer to Tashio.

"Yes, Inuyasha had short silver hair too. But you can see some of his mother's features in Tashio."

"It looks like you got quite a bit of the family traits," InuTashio replied. "I'm your grandfather InuTashio; I'm your name sake. I feel like I've missed out once again Izayoi. I missed being there for Inuyasha's upbringing and now we're going to miss Tashio's upbringing."

Izayoi went to his side, leaning against his side. "We'll be there to watch over him at least. It won't be the same but he'll always feel us around."

"Tashio, your grandmother and I will always be around you even if you don't know. If we can, we'll come back at night and tell you stories," InuTashio said with a smile.

"Like the time your father fell in the koi pond when he was just a little kid. He was a little clumsy growing up," she laughed softly.

"And I'll tell you some stories about your uncle Sesshomaru too. We'll have lots of stories to tell you Tashio. Just live a happy, peaceful life; that's all we want."

"And listen to your parents okay? We love you very much." Izayoi smiled down at Tashio, thinking about the bright future her grandson would have. It wouldn't be easy but he had all the love he needed. Izayoi walked back towards Inuyasha's bed, standing next to him. "And I love you Inuyasha and Kagome. Take good care of each other." She leaned close to Inuyasha, her lips just a hairsbreadth away from Inuyasha's forehead.

"They'll be okay together," InuTashio said, taking her hand. "Are you ready to go?" Izayoi nodded as they began to fade into a faint light before disappearing.

Inuyasha woke slowly, feeling Kagome's warmth against his body. _'What's that scent?'_ he thought, opening his eyes. _'It's not Kagome, but it smells so familiar. It smells like…mother.' _Inuyasha sat up quickly as he recognized the scent, waking Kagome. Inuyasha knew without a doubt that it was his mother's scent, but how could that be? His mother had been dead for decades.

"Inuyasha, what's with all the commotion?" Kagome said, pulling him from his confused thoughts.

"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha replied, lying back down and breathing in his mother's scent, letting it relax him.

"I had the weirdest dream last night you know," Kagome said softly, snuggling back in his arms.

"What did you dream?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"There was this man and woman in our room and they were talking to each other. The woman was dressed in a kimono and had long black hair and the man was dressed kind of like Sesshomaru and he had silver hair and dog ears like you. And they went over to Tashio's cradle and they were talking to him but I can't remember what they told him; it's too fuzzy. And then they came back to our bed and I remember the woman said for us to take care of each other. Weird, huh?" Kagome said, laughing.

Inuyasha had stiffened as Kagome described the man and woman, knowing exactly who they were. _'Mother and Father,' _he thought, his head spinning. "Kagome when I woke up I smelled something that shouldn't be possible."


End file.
